Only for tonight
by freezy-philophobia
Summary: Kurt savait que l'alcool pouvait avoir cet effet la sur lui. Enfin, tout du moins, il s'en doutait fortement. Mais, la première -et dernière- fois que Kurt Hummel avait vraiment bu, il n'avait pour seule compagnie que sa musique et quelques magazines. Rien de bien dangereux...


Petit gribouillis à la base destiné à être une fic à plusieurs chapitres mais finalement... Je ne sais plus trop. Pour ceux qui ont lu BDC, (merci pour les reviews et les ajouts en story alerts :)) le prochain chapitre arrive très vite, promis ^^.

Play list si certains aime lire en musique : Lana Del Rey - Blue jeans, RAC Remix

( ou copier /watch?v=iqdXeHN6cZA après l'adresse de base de youtube :) )

**« Half of my heart got a grip on the situation ...»**

Légèrement nerveux, Kurt jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre; malgré l'obscurité, il constata sans difficultés que les aiguilles affichaient minuit passé. Une petite moue mal à l'aise aux lèvres, il balaya vivement la salle du regard, la tête doucement penchée sur le coté, essayant de trouver son demi frère.

La musique tambourinait dans ses oreilles et il n'arrivait à distinguer que de vagues formes dans la foule. Tentant de se faufiler, il s'avança vers un des coins de la pièce, presque certains d'y avoir reconnu le grand brun et Rachel, enlacés près de la scène.

Une forte odeur de cigarette lui démangeait les narines et il toussa légèrement en arrivant près d'eux.

- F- Finn ... ? Il est près d'une heure, tu ne crois pas que...

L'intéressé écarta ses lèvres de celle de sa petite amie avant de se retourner vers Kurt, incrédule. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vide, et il mit un moment avant d'articuler quelques mots correctement.

-M-mec ... Kurt ! J'crois que j'ai un peu... trop ...bu ... Heu ... Rachel à proposé qu'on dorme l-la ...

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kurt soupira bruyamment. _Ne demande pas si ça m'embête, surtout. _Semblant plutôt amusé par la situation, le quaterback lâcha un léger rire, avant de pointer mollement son bras.

-Va te chercher un truc ! Profite un peu, t'as ... t'as pas l'air bien.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa nerveusement avant qu'il ne se détourne de nouveau, laissant Finn se retourner vers Rachel, qui pouffait bruyamment, une main perdue dans les cheveux du brun.

Non, il n'était pas vraiment _bien_. Déjà, parce qu'il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dut se laisser trainer à cette fête. La moitié du Glee club était en vacances et si l'on excluait son frère, Rachel, Tina et Puck -qui semblaient s'être rapidement éclipsés-, aucun de ses camarades proches n'étaient de la partie. _Oh_, ce n'est pas pour autant que le sous sol de la jeune Berry était vide. La demoiselle avait apparemment invité tout les membres des innombrables clubs dont elle faisait -ou avait fait- partie, et une bonne part du lycée semblait s'être invité par eux mêmes. Cela faisait définitivement trop de têtes que Kurt n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir en dehors de ses heures de cours...

Mais, surtout... Blaine. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se retrouvait planté à une fête de ce genre sans son copain. Celui ci s'était vu obligé d'aller passer le week end avec ses grands parents, qu'il n'avait apparemment pas vu depuis des années, -ce qui le rendait plutôt nerveux, malgré les encouragements de Kurt-.

Le jeune homme avait beau se dire que ce n'était _que pour un week end_, cela lui semblait déjà trop long, spécialement ce soir. Blaine lui manquait. Le son de sa voix, son rire, son visage... Il lui avait promis d'attendre son appel, mais ses doigts le démangeait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son portable toutes les minutes. _Aucune nouvelles._

Quand il arriva finalement à hauteur du buffet, ses yeux balayèrent quelques instants les étiquettes des nombreuses boissons. Hésitant, il finit par jeter son dévolu sur une des bouteilles de rhum qui se trouvait à portée de sa main droite, et la saisit maladroitement. Il la leva tout d'abord un peu, et, tout en la balançant légèrement, jaugea son contenu quelques instants. Sa main butta un peu avant qu'il ne réussisse à se servir un verre, éclaboussant légèrement la nappe au passage.

- Et mer-...

- Je t'avais connu plus poli, Hummel, retentit alors une voix bien trop identifiable derrière lui.

Kurt se retourna, et ses yeux se posèrent, sans grande surprise, sur le Warblers en question. _Tiens_, ils les auraient presque oublié, ceux la. Rachel les avait-elle vraiment invité ? Peu importe, supposait-il, le fait étant qu'ils étaient bel et bien la, même si il n'avait fait que les saluer poliment quelques temps plus tôt, préférant s'éloigner.

- Sebastian ... marmonna t'il d'une voix étonnamment plus grave, le dévisageant de bas en haut, les yeux légèrement plissés.

_Encore lui. _

L'intéressé claqua simplement de la langue, un sourcil légèrement relevé, sans relâcher le regard du jeune homme, avant de donner un bref coup de tête interrogatif en direction du verre que Kurt tenait encore d'une main.

- On change les bonnes habitudes ? continua t'il, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil a l'objet en question, Kurt haussa nonchalamment une épaule, avant de porter une première fois le verre à ses lèvres, laissant couler une gorgée du liquide doré dans sa gorge. _Comme une impression de chaleur. _

Lui lançant un regard septique, le Warblers reprit.

- Bref, peu importe. Pour tout dire, je cherchais _Blaine_. Personne n'a su me dire pourquoi il ne nous gratifiait pas de sa présence, et je me suis souvenu que tu pourrais _peut être_, me renseigner.

Il souriait désormais encore un peu plus, et l'estomac de Kurt se serra brutalement. Il essayait d'oublier que son petit ami était loin, il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'on lui en parle. _Non_, plus exactement, il n'avait pas envie que _Sebastian_ lui en parle. Le prénom "_Blaine_" prenait une toute autre intonation lorsqu'il sortait de ses lèvres, et Kurt détestait ça.

- Pas la. Week end en famille, répondit t'il sèchement.

- _Mignon_, continua le brun, dont le regard traduisait qu'il en pensait certainement tout le contraire.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. Silence bien relatif vu le brouhaha qui les entouraient, mais le lycéen ne trouva rien à répondre, ou, plus exactement, _ne chercha pas à trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre_, espérant que la conversation s'en tiendrait la. Il bu de nouveau un coup, prenant cette fois une gorgée un peu plus conséquente.

- Il aurait pu t'introduire, quand même.

Kurt se détourna vivement vers le garçon, déglutissant un peu trop rapidement.

- Pardon ?

- J'entends par la, _te présenter_, ajouta Sebastian avec un léger rire, tu sais, à sa famille. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un connaisseur, mais je pensais que ce genre de chose se faisait, dans ... une relation.

Il s'arrêta un instant, dévisageant désormais Kurt.

- Si tu avais pu voir ta tête, juste la, reprit il. Déstresse un peu Hummel, continua t'il, semblant se délecter des dernières syllabes.

Kurt crispa plus vivement la main sur son verre, le regard tourné vers le centre de la salle. Oui, merci de rappeler que Blaine _aurait_ put. Mais, connaissant ce que lui avait dit son petit ami sur sa famille, Kurt ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si ses relations avec sa famille étaient simple. Et Kurt savait bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce que les Anderson avaient espéré pour leur fils, même si ils évitaient toujours soigneusement le sujet.

_Tiens_, ce truc n'avait franchement pas un mauvais gout, en fait. Avant même de songer qu'un autre verre ne serait pas de refus, la main de Kurt avait déjà tâtonné jusqu'à la bouteille. Reposant son verre, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'un peu d'alcool coulait sur son menton. Par réflexe, il tenta de l'éponger d'une main, sous le regard curieusement amusé du jeune châtain, qui lui tendait déjà une serviette, retroussant légèrement les lèvres.

_Je suppose qu'on peut se haïr cordialement. _

_Je suppose._

* * *

Ok. _Ok._ Il devait définitivement avoir trop bu. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu expliquer le fait qu'il soit actuellement en train de danser avec Sebastian. Enfin, danser restait peut être un bien grand mot. Ils tentaient de bouger en rythme au milieu de la pièce, encore entourés de quelques adolescents titubants. La musique -qui semblait tourner en boucle depuis un moment- retentissait dans ses oreilles et c'est à peu près le seul bruit qu'il arrivait à distinguer.

Il avait la drôle de sensation -pas si désagréable- que la boisson pulsait dans ses veines. Il respirait désormais un peu plus vite, tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer.

Bien qu'il tienne certainement mieux l'alcool que Kurt, Sebastian ne semblait pas franchement beaucoup plus sobre, même si le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demandait ce qu'il pouvait mettre sur le compte des verres et ce qui relevait de l'attitude _normale_ du jeune Warblers.

L'odeur que dégageait la pièce lui semblait de plus en plus insupportable, et sa tête tournait. Tout du moins, s'était l'impression qu'il avait. Trop chaud, aussi. De _l'air_. Besoin d'air. Sortir.

Sans demander son reste, il commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, espérant pouvoir faire un tour dehors. Il vérifia au passage si Finn et Rachel étaient toujours la, et avant de pouvoir saisir la rampe, il sentit une main rattraper un peu brusquement par le bras, l'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière.

- Alors, on attend même pas ses amis, _Kurt_ ?

En se retournant un peu trop vivement, son visage se retrouva maladroitement à quelque dizaines de centimètres de celui de son interlocuteur. Bon, l'haleine dégagée ne faisait plus aucun doute. Sebastian n'y avait absolument pas été doucement avec la boisson non plus. Même sa voix semblait différente, comme discordante, plus grave.

- L... lâche moi, murmura Kurt en fixant son bras. Tu me fais mal.

-Oh, pardon _Mademoiselle_, reprit Sebastian avec un léger rire, relâchant presque immédiatement son étreinte.

Kurt soupira avant de se retourner de nouveau vers les escaliers, sans autre regard vers le Warblers. Il sentait ses jambes trembler légèrement et il mis nettement plus de temps à monter qu'en temps normal. Quand il ouvrit enfin la porte pour se retrouver dans le petit jardin, il se sentit franchement soulagé. Inspirant une bonne bouffée d'air frais, il alla s'assoir sur un des carrés d'herbe verte qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. A peine s'était il posé qu'il entendit de suite la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.

- Encore la ? demanda Kurt d'un air septique, un sourcil levé.

- Besoin d'une clope, grommela le brun, l'air passablement plus nerveux qu'un peu plus tôt.

Une moue maussade aux lèvres, Kurt leva distinctement la tête quand il sentit le Wablers s'asseoir à ses cotés, se plaisant soudainement à observer les étoiles. Comme suggéré, Sebastian sortit une cigarette, et du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à l'allumer. Lorsqu'il y parvient enfin, un sourire revanchard s'afficha sur ses lèvres, comme un gamin qui, -pas peu fier- venait de gagner un jeu. Il approcha sa main tremblante de ses lèvres et inspira une première bouffée.

Kurt retroussa légèrement le nez, plissant les yeux. Il avait envie de prendre l'air, pas de se taper de nouveau la fumée d'une de ces clopes. Il fit semblant de tousser dans sa main, le regard tourné vers le Warblers, qui ne fit que sourire un peu plus, apparemment amusé.

- Dis le, lâcha finalement Smythe.

- Dire _quoi_ ? répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Sebastian écarta légèrement sa cigarette, les doigts tapotant en rythme pour en faire tomber un peu de cendres.

- "Fumer tue", "Mauvais pour la santé", "Une cigarette raccourcie ton espérance de vie de sept minutes" le blabla habituel, tu sais ? J'prefère que tu le dise tout de suite, qu'on soit un peu débarrassé.

Kurt l'observa un instant, avant de reprendre calmement.

_Pour ça, il faudrait encore que je m'en soucie, non?_

- Si tu veux te bousiller la peau et être ridé à à peine trente ans, ce n'est pas franchement mon problème, tu sais.

Le châtain n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un rire franc, un sourire goguenard caché derrière la fumée qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Kurt se détourna légèrement, observant les quelques voitures qui passaient encore sur la route, l'air désintéressé. Malgré la température plutôt fraiche de la nuit, il avait toujours chaud. D'un geste léger, il rejeta la tête en arrière et entrepris de défaire le foulard qu'il avait soigneusement noué autour de son cou, quelques heures plus tôt. Ses gestes n'étaient pas très habiles, mais il y parvient assez facilement. Laissant tombé le morceau de tissu à ses cotés, il s'allongea finalement dans l'herbe, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, le regard rivé vers le ciel, tentant toujours d'oublier son mal de crane.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Warblers. Arrivé au bout, sa cigarette s'était déjà éteinte, mais il continuait néanmoins de la porter à ses lèvres, l'air totalement ailleurs, avant de soupirer bruyamment, écrasant sans ménagement le mégot dans l'herbe. Il s'y frotta ensuite les doigts, l'air faussement dégouté.

- Bon, fait froid, lâcha t'il finalement, sur le ton de l'évidence, avant de se frotter les mains, comme pour appuyer son constat.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Kurt n'avait même pas tourné la tête, tentant de fixer une des nombreuses étoiles qui s'affichaient devant lui.

- On rentre ? reprit le Warblers, qui s'apprêtait déjà à se lever.

Toujours allongé, le jeune brun fronça les sourcils.

- Laisse moi dormir, marmonna t'il.

Nouveau rire.

Sebastian devait se sentir bien seul, pour le coller subitement comme ça. Putain, il ne pouvait pas retourner avec ses choristes ? Kurt voulait juste être seul. Penser à Blaine. Ou à des choses sérieuses. Même si son esprit brouillé ne l'aidait pas franchement.

Tournant légèrement la tête sur le coté, il eut un léger frisson en découvrant la main tendu de son camarade.

- Pas que ça me dérange spécialement de te laisser rêvasser dans la pisse de chien, mais se serait con d'attraper la crève lors d'une _si_ belle soirée, non ?

Il avait retrouvé son petit air satisfait et son sourire narquois, ce qui, d'une certaine façon, se chargeait de rappeler à Kurt avec qui il était en train de parler. Pas que la conversation soit franchement censée, vu la situation, mais il supposait que tout avait son importance, dans ces moments la.

Se gardant bien de saisir la main encore tendue, le jeune lycéen se redressa de lui même, toujours un peu maladroitement. Il se retrouva cependant rapidement debout, observant d'un air égaré ses mains préalablement humidifiées par l'herbe, comme si il ne savait plus quoi en faire.

* * *

Le hall d'entrée lui semblait un peu moins étouffant. Il avançait tranquillement, prenant au passage le temps de d'examiner les différentes photos accrochées au mur.

La plupart montraient Rachel -un sourire radieux aux lèvres- en train de chanter, de danser ou encore de tenir la coupe d'un concours qu'elle venait de remporter. De temps en temps, ses pères apparaissaient en arrière plan, la mine fière, mais majoritairement, les photos représentaient Miss Berry, Miss Berry et Miss Berry, ce qui fit doucement sourire le jeune homme.

Pris d'un soudain entrain, il se retourna vers son camarade d'infortune, souriant toujours.

- Je te fais visiter ? demanda t'il en leva une main vers le fond du couloir, l'air enthousiaste.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils, apparemment surpris, puis hocha ostensiblement la tête, ce que Kurt considéra comme un oui.

* * *

A vrai dire il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris. _Il était chez Rachel. _D'accord, il était venu bien assez de fois pour se repérer, mais ce n'est pas comme si faire visiter la maison de quelqu'un d'autre était fraichement quelque chose qui se faisait. Encore plus dans l'état dans lequel ils étaient, et à près de deux heures du matin. Puis, il avait enfin eu l'occasion de pouvoir finalement se débarrasser du suricate et voila qu'il trouvait le moyen de supporter sa compagnie encore un peu plus longtemps. Il soupçonnait sérieusement l'alcool, pour ... ce genre de réaction. Amplifiée par son profond dégout de la solitude, peut être.

Spontanément, Kurt s'avança dans le couloir, commençant à fredonner l'air qui lui trottait dans la tête. Sa voix était plutôt fébrile, voir un peu tremblante, mais peu lui importait, il avait envie de chanter, il chantait. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait recouvrir le brouhaha qui provenait du sous sol.

Derrière lui, il entendait les pas rythmé du Warblers, qui semblait avoir entreprit un long discours que Kurt n'entendait absolument pas. Ou peut être se parlait-il à lui même après tout, songea le jeune homme en souriant. Il détourna légèrement la tête pour vérifier, continuant de tirer la chansonnette. Il plissa légèrement les yeux en regardant son camarade s'avancer derrière lui. Le jeune homme ne marchait pas droit, alternant les pas de cotés, les regards derrière lui et des arrêts brusques, semblant aux aguets de bruits suspects inexistants. Kurt n'était plus tout à fait sur qu'il tienne l'alcool mieux que lui, tout compte fait.

Délicatement, comme si il laissait courir ses mains sur un objet extrêmement fragile, Kurt tourna la petite poignée dorée, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il tentait de ne pas rire, les pouffements de Sebastian semblant contagieux. _Il ne savait même plus très bien pourquoi il riait, à vrai dire. _

Crissant sur la moquette, la porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre de Rachel, impeccablement propre et rangée.

- Ta daaa ! s'exclama t'il en pointant le bras vers l'intérieur de la pièce, la tête légèrement tourné vers le châtain, qui se faufilait déjà dans la chambre, le pas pressé.

- Incroyable, lâcha t'il comme un aveu.

Kurt ne voyait pas ce que la chambre en question pouvait bien avoir d'incroyable mais il n'en était plus vraiment à ça près.

- Tu ne t'imagines pas tout ce qui à pu se passer sur ce lit ? continua le lycéen de Dalton, un petit rictus narquois au visage.

Kurt aurait pu manger du pain avarié que son expression n'en aurait pas été plus dégouté.

- Merci pour les images que tu viens de me mettre en tête, marmonna t'il.

Il était presque sur d'avoir entendu un faible "_de rien_" en réponse, mais il se demandait si sa tête ne lui jouait pas quelques tours mineurs, bien que cela reste sans grande importance.

Croisant les bras, il observa Sebastian s'avancer vers une étagère remplie de bibelot, paraissant soudainement passionné par une licorne en peluche, qu'il regardait comme un enfant venant de voir le père noël, osant à peine la toucher du bout des doigts.

Quand il eut finit de la contempler, le Warblers s'avança vers la salle de bain, dont la porte était restée entrouverte.

- Kuuuurt ! Viens voir ! cria t'il dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer, Kurt entra à son tour dans la pièce carrelé, interrogeant son camarade du regard.

-_ Regaaarde_ ! s'exclama celui ci en brandissant un gobelet en plastique, à moitié remplie d'une solution teinté de rouge.

- C'est bizarre, ce truc, continua t'il en le secouant légèrement, une moue plutôt dégoutée aux lèvres. Tu ... Nan tu crois qu'elle récolte quelque chose la dedans ? On dirait des ov- ...

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Seb, c'est juste un bain de bouche, répondit Kurt en s'avança vers le jeune homme, tentant de lui reprendre le verre des mains.

Avant qu'il est eu le temps de dire _ouf_, il se retrouva baigner dans la solution. Oh, pas littéralement bien sur. Disons juste que Sebastian sembla trouver très amusant de balancer tout le contenue de l'objet de son attention sur le jeune homme. S'étalant sur l'intégralité de ses cheveux, le liquide rougeâtre coula sur les joues de Kurt, passant au passage sur son front et ses tempes.

Les mains levés de surprise, il eu à peine le temps de fermer la bouche, écarquillant les yeux vers le coupable.

Entre deux pouffements, un léger _désolé_ ce fit entendre, même si l'expression de Sebastian affichait qu'il n'était évidemment pas désolé du tout.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher du ridicule de la situation, Kurt resta un instant immobile. Puis, sans trop réfléchir, il ouvrit brutalement le robinet, et, prenant dans ses mains le plus d'eau possible, tenta de rendre la pareil à son adversaire, qui reçue la majorité du liquide sur son T shirt, l'air faussement choqué.

- Ah très bien, si tu veux jouer, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, _Kurt _ajouta t'il en riant.

Se précipitant vers la baignoire, il s'empara fièrement du pommeau de douche, et le saisissant comme une arme dangereuse, le brandit finalement vers Kurt, qui, uniquement munit du pauvre gobelet, se sentit soudainement très vulnérable.

* * *

_Merde, merde, merde, merde. _

Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans cette situation. Tout cela n'était pas vraiment en train d'arriver. _Non, non, non, non. _

Il ne savait pas si il aurait put dire qu'il l'avait vu venir, mais le fait est que la situation lui semblait désormais très ... embarrassante.

Littéralement trempé, il se trouvait au fond de la baignoire, l'eau coulant un peu partout, glissant même sous ses doigts.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment _tout seul_.

Kurt savait que l'alcool pouvait avoir cet effet la sur lui. Enfin, tout du moins, il s'en doutait fortement. Mais, la première -et dernière- fois que Kurt Hummel avait_ vraiment _bu, il n'avait pour seul compagnie sa musique et quelques misérables magazines de body building. Rien de bien dangereux.

Le visage ruisselant de Sebastian à quelques centimètres du sien pouvait se ranger dans une catégorie bien différente. Bien _trop_ différente. Même si il ne savait plus exactement comme une situation pareil avait pu arriver, le Warblers le surplombait désormais totalement.

D'un simple geste, il avait poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, les effleurant de haut en bas, tentant de capter le regard du jeune Hummel.

Il avait beau tenter de le denier, son corps semblait réagir tout autrement. _Gardons le contrôle, peut être? _Des milliers d'images ce bousculaient dans sa tête, mais ce n'était apparemment pas vraiment les bonnes, vu la situation.

Absolument pas croyant, Kurt se surprit à implorer dieu-c'est-qui que le Warblers ne remarque rien. La mâchoire crispée, il n'osait même plus le regarder, ses yeux fuyant vers le plafond.

Apparemment, il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter. Sebastian avait baisser le regard avant de remonter les yeux rapidement, un sourire presque indescriptible aux lèvres. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les gouttes s'échapper des cheveux du jeune hommes, s'écrasant inlassablement contre les parois de la baignoire. Commençant à respirer un peu trop vite, il se mit à les compter, espérant détourner son propre esprit.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..._

- Un peu d'aide, peut être ? murmura une voix familière aux creux de son oreille, avant de donner un léger coup de tête en direction de de son bas ventre.

Se mordant désormais fermement les lèvres, Kurt fut, bien malgré lui, parcourut d'un léger frisson.

_Merde, merde, merde, merde. _

_**« ... half of my heart got you.»**_

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ^^ (Vous pouvez aussi le dire si c'était affreux et que vous avez détesté, d'ailleurs x) !)_  
_


End file.
